


Still Rockin' Your Hoodie

by TheNameIsBritney



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hoodies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNameIsBritney/pseuds/TheNameIsBritney
Summary: "Roman stole Virgil’s hoodie once when he was sad and just wanted sth soft and warm to cuddle"Based off a headcanon I came up with in my Sanders Sides discord server!





	Still Rockin' Your Hoodie

Roman laid in his bed, staring up at his ornate gold and red painted ceiling, praying for sleep to overcome him.

 

Suffice to say it had been a rough day.

 

Logan had dismissed yet another one of his ideas because it didn’t tie into Thomas’ goals. He’d seen Virgil and Logan share a look after he suggested Thomas call that cute barista that had totally been flirting with him the other day. Patton had even said he needed to ‘calm down’! Patton!

 

Roman wasn’t _stupid._ No matter what the others thought.

 

He rolled over in bed, his eyebrows knitted together and his hands holding his duvet tightly. He sighed and rubbed his face slowly, sitting up and swinging his legs on to the floor. He was going to do something about this.

 

Roman grabbed his silk robe - if he was leaving his room he didn’t want to be caught in just his boxers (he had class after all) - and left his room quietly, creeping towards Virgil’s room.

 

He turned the doorknob slowly. He opened the door and saw Virgil fast asleep in his bed. _Thank God._

 

Roman walked over to Virgil’s desk and saw his hoodie. He looked over Virgil’s sleeping form before slowly lifting his hoodie off the chair, his muscles tensing as he willed himself not to make a noise.

 

_Creeeaaak._

 

Shit!

 

Roman looked down as he stepped on a loose floorboard before snapping his attention back to Virgil who was thankfully still asleep. He let out a breath of relief before grabbing the hoodie and tiptoeing out of Virgil’s bedroom.

 

He closed Virgil’s door and snuck back into his own room, closing the door and letting out a sigh.

 

He looked down at the item in his hands and slipped off his robe, placing it back on his coat hook. Roman rubbed the soft material in his hands before fitting his arms through the fleecey material and putting Virgil’s hoodie on. He was immediately enveloped in warmth and the smell of...jasmine? That was surprising.

 

Roman smiled and put his hands in the pockets before getting back into bed, nuzzling under his covers and lifting his hand so he could sniff the sleeve - not in a weird way, he promised.

 

Roman fell asleep soundly.

 

* * *

 

Virgil woke up the next morning and rubbed his eyes. He looked over at his chair where he usually kept his hoodie and furrowed his eyebrows when he saw it wasn’t there. Hm...Patton must’ve put it in the laundry.

 

He got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast, sitting at the table. He noticed that Roman hadn’t woken up yet but figured Princey was just having a slow day.

 

Patton walked into the kitchen with Logan and smiled when he saw Virgil already sat at the table.

 

“Morning, kiddo!”

 

“Morning, Pat.” Virgil replied with a wave. “Is the laundry done? I wanna grab my hoodie.”

 

Patton furrowed his eyebrows.

 

“Um...laundry day isn’t until Thursday, Virgil.” Patton said, tilting his head to the left as he went to get things to make breakfast.

 

“Then...who took my hoodie?” Virgil looked between Patton and Logan. They both shook their heads and shrugged. That only left Deceit and Roman and Virgil would’ve known if Deceit had gotten into his room.

 

Virgil stood up quickly and stomped over to Roman’s room, opening his door, ready to yell at Roman for taking his stuff.

 

His eyes landed on a sleeping Roman wearing nothing but boxers and _Virgil’s_ hoodie, his hands raised up to his mouth and nose. The sight made Virgil soften slightly and he sighed.

 

He walked over to Roman and sat on his bed gently, placing a hand on his shoulder and shaking him lightly.

 

“Roman...wake up, buddy.” Virgil whispered.

 

Roman grinned and rolled over, not stirring.

 

“Don...slep...wanna...sleep.” He mumbled. Virgil huffed out a chuckle.

 

“Roman, it’s like 11.” Virgil said softly, watching as Roman sighed and rolled over once more, slowly opening his eyes.

 

Roman saw Virgil sitting in front of him and looked down at his hoodie-clad body. He flushed and sat up quickly.

 

“I-I can explain.”

 

Virgil raised an eyebrow and nodded.

 

“Okay.”

 

Roman sighed and looked down at his lap.

 

“I-I couldn’t...sleep.” He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. “I needed something and...your hoodie just looks so warm and...it smelled nice.”

 

Virgil felt an odd tugging feeling in his chest. He’d never seen Roman so vulnerable before.

 

“I mean...you could’ve asked but...I’m not mad.” Virgil mumbled, offering Roman a small smile. Roman smiled back and Virgil felt that weird feeling in his chest again. “Now let’s get dressed. Dad’s making waffles.”

 

Roman shrugged off Virgil’s hoodie and handed it to him sheepishly, smiling.

 

Virgil slipped it on over his shoulders and breathed in slowly. It smelled like cinnamon. Virgil found he didn’t mind one bit.

 

* * *

 

A few hours later, Roman was holed up in his room working on a new idea for a video when he heard a knock. He looked down at his work before hesitantly getting up and opening the door, seeing Virgil standing there with his hands behind his back. Roman smiled.

 

“Afternoon, Virge. What can I help you with?” Roman asked, smiling pleasantly. Virgil smiled back.

 

“Uh...nothing, I just...wanted to give you something.” Roman raised his eyebrows and Virgil hesitated before revealing what was behind his back.

 

It was a red hoodie with white sleeves. His emblem was embroidered onto the right breast of the hoodie and the stitches seemed to be made with gold thread. It was _perfect._

 

Roman looked between the hoodie and Virgil, his heart pounding.

 

“I-if you don’t like it, it’s fine. I just thought since you liked my hoodie-“ Virgil was cut off when Roman pulled him in for a tight hug, the hoodie squished between them.

 

“Virgil, I absolutely adore it.” Roman said softly, pulling away and taking the hoodie from Virgil. He put it on and grinned. It was a perfect fit. “It’s perfect. Thank you so much.”

 

Virgil shrugged. The corner of his mouth lifted in a half-smile.

 

“No problem, Princey. Glad you like it.” Virgil laughed awkwardly and shot Roman some finger guns before dashing away to his room.

 

Roman grinned and put his hands in his pockets, feeling something crinkle. He held onto the object and pulled it out. It was a note.

 

_Ro,_

 

_If you ever can’t sleep you know where to find me._

 

_Virge._

 

Roman blushed and looked in the direction of Virgil’s room before retreating back into his own room and shutting the door.

 

* * *

 

That night, Virgil was happily dreaming away when he felt someone tapping on his shoulder gently. He sighed and opened one eye, seeing Roman clad in his new hoodie standing over him.

 

“...’sup, Roman?” Virgil muttered sleepily. Roman played with his sleeves nervously.

 

“I-I love the new hoodie you made for me - a lot! - but...I still couldn’t sleep. It doesn’t...” Roman hesitated before looking at Virgil. “It doesn’t smell like you.”

 

Both of them blushed brightly but thankfully their reddened cheeks were hidden by the darkness around them. Virgil sat up and moved over in his bed slightly, patting the space next to him.

 

“What are you waiting for then? Get in here.”

 

The grin Roman gave him was almost blinding as he crawled under Virgil’s blankets and curled his arms around his slight frame.

 

It was the best night’s sleep either of them had gotten in ages.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this! A few friends and I were brainstorming Sanders Sides headcanons and I got really invested in this one! I have another fic coming up with a headcanon - that one's gonna be romantic Prinxiety so if you're interested, stay tuned!
> 
> The title is a reference to the song 'Hoodie' by Hey Violet
> 
> Reviews and kudos are always wildly appreciated! 
> 
> \- Brit xx


End file.
